Revenge of the Granger
by Dracosgirl292
Summary: Hermione was transformed over the summer. Now she is determined to make a certain Slytherin worship the ground she walks on, but she loses herself to his power as well.
1. Chapter 1 The Idea

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own any of the characters, they all belong to the wonderful J.K.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione sighed as she packed her bags. She had spent her summer break in America. She did not want to go back to the place where boys didn't think her English accent was cute, her curls exotic, or her perfect figure alluring. Back at Hogwarts they were forced to wear huge robes that hid everything from everyone. Even the skinniest girls, like Hermione, looked shapeless.

Being in the states and making friends with some American girls have really changed her. They introduced her to hair products, skinny leg jeans, makeup and the world's greatest invention: the push up bra.

"_I can't wear any of this stuff back at Hogwarts, unless its under my robes, but that's just pointless." _Hermione thought solemnly. Hermione really wanted to show up all the boys that have turned her down. Especially, the boy who haunted her every desire. Draco Malfoy. He was the cruelest one to Hermione. Obviously he did not see her potential, under her robes. He mocked her, called her names.

However, she had the strongest need for him, every time she would see him, her heart would beat rapidly. Her knees grew weak, and she had the most powerful urge to pull him into the nearest room and shagg him.

As Hermione finished packing and hailing a taxi she thought of her past as the frizzy mouse-brown haired, unmake-uped loser she was before this summer.

Now, her hair had been dyed to a darker chestnut brown, her curls controlled with product, and her flawless skin and dark eyes and lips that could stop a man in his tracks. After settling down in the taxi and going thru her transformation in her head, she noticed the creepy taxi driver sneaking glances at her. Hermione was used to this by now, all she did was zip up her jacket to cover her low cut shirt.

She plugged herself into the Ipod her new friends convinced her to buy and listened to some loud rock to drown out any conversation the creepy man would try to strike up.

Arriving at the airport, Hermione started to get excited. She was listening to a song about leading a guy on and stopping right when he thought he was going to get lucky. She smiled largely to herself as her plan unfolded in her head. She was going to strike revenge on all the guys at Hogwarts. Strutting towards baggage check she looked herself over in the reflection of the metal detector, she knew she was hot now.

"_This is going to work perfectly. Hogwarts' boys, eat your heart out."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, they all belong to the wonderful J.K.**

**Emmylove: Yay!!! You're my first review!! Thank you!**

**BTW: pigs is a slang term for police. Loo is slang for restroom. **

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione threw herself down in her seat exhausted.

"_Stupid bloody pigs don't know what the hell their doing. A naval ring! What was I going to do?! Throw it at them and hope to hit them in the eye?! The bloody pig, he was getting a little too friendly." _She scoffed_._

Aggravated, since she wasn't allowed to take her Ipod on with her, she decided to pull out her books that her parents bought for her for next year. After all, she still loved books and being the top in the class. She dove into the book, learning new spells and new techniques for the year to come. She didn't even notice the man sit next to her. When he cleared his throat she jumped in surprise and dropped her book. She scrambled to get her book and find her page when the man began to talk.

"I'm sorry young lady, I didn't mean to startle you, but did the cart come buy already?" he asked, his voice aged.

"Um, yes. But I do believe that you can call them by pushing that button by the lights." She said winded.

"Oh my, what an accent you have there. You're from London aren't you? I remember when…"the old man went on and on about his life and how he met the nicest girl or something. Hermione dazed off while the man talked. When she woke up it was light out. She checked the time.

"_Wow, I slept for 10 hours. Shouldn't we be arriving soon?"_ Just as that thought finished, the captain stated they will be arriving soon and to fasten their safety belts.

__________________________

Hermione said goodbye to the old man who hadn't noticed she was asleep for the entire conversation. She chuckled to herself. She fixed her clothes and looked around for her mother and father, but to her surprise she saw a messy haired, green eyed boy waiting next to an awkwardly tall red head.

"Harry! Ron! What are you guys doing here?!" She said ecstatically.

Harry and Ron looked thoroughly confused, and delighted that an extremely hot girl had just said their names.

"Harry, Ron! It's me…Hermione…what's wrong? Is there something on my face?" She reached into her purse and pulled out her Sephora compact and checked herself. She had just brushed up before getting off the plane. Just like before, perfectly shaped eye brows, her hair in perfect curls parted to the side, and dramatic eyes and plump glossy lips.

"_I look fine, my teeth are fine too…what's their problem?"_ Hermione heard the boys shifting uncomfortably, well, mostly Ron.

"Mione? Is that really you?" Harry asked in awe. He looked over at Ron who seemed to be having trouble with his pants.

"You look bloody amazing Hermione." Ron gasped.

Hermione blushed. She remembered the boys hadn't seen her yet. After all, when they saw her off she was wearing baggy cargo shorts, and a white wife beater with a sports bra and her frizzy hair up in a pony tail.

Now she was wearing tight low cut jeans with flats, a tight white V neck that stopped a few inches above her jeans and a jacket that hugged her new accented chest. _"I guess this is a good starting point, lets see what power I have now."_

Hermione walked towards Harry and put her arms around his neck and hugged him so her whole body was pressed against him.

"I've missed you Harry." She whispered with her lips against his ear.

Harry clung to her panting a little trying to force the words out.

"I…I've missed you…you too my Mione. I I mean Mione. Mione" He buried his head into her curls and breathed deep. She started to pull away feeling awkward at Harry's 'friend' making himself known. When she was almost free, Harry grabbed her and kissed her deeply.

"Ummm, Harry!" Ron said angrily. Hermione was already shoving him off.

"Harry! What's wrong with you! Have you lost your mind!" She yelled. She was not angery though, it was her plan.

"_That worked a lot better than I thought. I don't think I should do anything to poor Ron, he already seems to be having trouble."_

Harry stumbled back in shock. He didn't know what came over him. Harry turned bright red and started to walk toward baggage claim.

Hermione turned towards Ron and smiled, not intending to be sexy. Ron grabbed his pants and mumbled something about having to use the loo. Laughing, Hermione walked away to go catch up with Harry. This making boys want her was going to be a walk in the park.

As she walked she would size up her competition and smile because she knew she was hot. She smiled at every boy who turned his head, and laughed when those with girlfriends got slapped.

In the car, on the way to the Weasley's she would often catch Ron staring at her chest while Harry drove the car. Once he asked her if they were fake, and if he could touch one. Even with the hand print on his face, he would sneak glimpses. Harry was too busy thinking about the kiss he stole. Everytime his mind would wander a little bit more.

__________________________

Mrs. Weasley, oblivious to the change, charged Hermione. Showering her with hugs and kisses, and a new sweater she knitted. Mr. Weasley was too busy reading the "Daily Prophet" to do anything but mumble "Hi."

The twins were the best. They walked up to her held out her arms and looked her over.

"Nice chest, who knew." George said.

"I like the bum." Fred analyzed.

"Her hair screams sex me."

"Her clothes scream 'rip me off'"

"What do we have here?" George lifted up her shirt to expose her pierced naval. Fred and George looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, that does it. She is ours now." They said in unison.

The twins lifted her up and started to run jokingly. Harry and Ron stood there in shock. Another level of sexy had just erupted off of Hermione. Realizing the twins were stealing Hermione they chased after them, seriously pissed for looking at their Hermione like that. When they caught the twins, a stream of curses poured from both the boys' lips.

"Hey mates, calm down. We were only joking." They said in unison.

"Bugger off." Ron huffed angrily.

Hermione laughed in pure joy. This would never happen before.

"_I wonder what they would do if I showed them my new bikini. They have only seen me in one-pieces and a t-shirt…" _She smiled to herself.

She asked the boys if they wanted to go down to the lake. Of course, they agreed enthusiastically.

_____________________________

Arriving at the lake Ginny and Hermione pulled off their shirts and shorts and jumped into the water. They began swimming around and splashing each other, like they would do back pre-new-Hermione. The boys rushed to pull off their clothes and join the girls. Tripping over themselves they ran to the lake. They wanted to make a cool enterance, but they ended up just tripping into the mud and having the girls laugh hysterically.


	3. Chapter 3 Allies and Lust

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, they all belong to the wonderful J.K.**

**Reviewers: Thank you so much!! You are such inspiration!!!**

**Chapter 3.**

Hermione smiled as the boys tripped over themselves to get her attention. The twins had left to go to their shop in Diagon Alley. She realized that she hasn't seen Ginny yet. She got up to go look for her in her room. When Harry grabbed her hand

"Where are you going?" Harry asked desperately.

"To go find Ginny, I haven't seen her since I left. I miss her."

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"What, where is she?" her voice came out more frantic than she wanted.

"Well, she was practicing her defense against the dark arts spells this summer, and one backfired on her." Ron explained.

"Oh my Merlin! Is she ok?! Where is she?!" Hermione was on the verge of hysterics.

"Hermione!! Is that you!?" Said a bright voice.

Hermione turned around to see Ginny running towards her. Hermione ran towards Ginny tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"The boys said you were hurt practicing your spells! They made it seem like you seriously hurt yourself!"

"Oh I did. I ended up taking all the bones out of my left arm. Harry was right, the bones growing back is excruciating. But enough about me! How was your summer! You look amazing! What did you do different?!"

"They made it seem like you were dead," she sent an icy look to the boys on the couch. "but anyway! I can show you if you want. Do you want a make over too?!"

Hermione and Ginny went off into high-pitch girl talk and left the boys on the couch.

"So Harry, when are you going to tell Hermione that you and Ginny are together?"

"I don't know Ron, I mean Hermione is kinda hot now…I don't know if I even want to stay with her…Ow!! Ron I was kidding! Merlin, you didn't have to hit me so hard."

"Don't even joke like that, if she herd you she would have been crushed!"

Harry nodded.

______________________

Hermione and Ginny giggled and whispered as Hermione taught Ginny all she knew about being sexy.

Hermione did the works. Straightened hair, make-uped face, and let her borrow her Hollister shorts along with her grey tight t-shirt she got from Pac-Sun.

"Ginny! You look beautiful! I swear if I was a lesbian, I would be all over you!" Hermione joked.

"Really! Thanks! What do you think Harry will think?" Ginny said giggling.

"The same thing I thought! Wait, why do you care?"

"Well, me and him are sort of going out." Ginny admitted shyly.

When Hermione didn't say anything Ginny turned from the mirror, she was smiling from ear to ear.

"I have some pointers for you." Off they went, Hermione pulled another one into the revenge.

_______________________________________________________

Hermione came down the stairs a few hours later. She had changed into her favorite shorts and an off the shoulder half sleeve shirt.  
Her hair was up in a messy pony tail, and she knew she looked amazing.

"Harry, first why didn't you tell me you were dating Ginny?" She said angrily. "Explain yourself later, I have something to show you. Ginny! You can come out now!"

Ginny walked down the stairs shyly. To Harry she was glowing. He jumped up and ran to her.

"What did you do to my baby sister?" Ron said in shock.

"I did what she asked me to. I made her look like me." She said proudly.

"Ok Harry! Get a room! Actually if you do I'll personally kill you, get off my baby sister!"

"Sorry, she just looks so beautiful! Wow, when we go to Hogwarts tomorrow, I'm going to have to be by your side all the time so no one trys to make a move on you." Harry was serious.

Ginny could not be happier. Hermione was beaming with selfesteem and pride.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco sat on his four poster bed. His summer was amazing. He partied like never before. Both his parents were in Azkaban, the mansion was all to himself.  
His last party was crazy. He shagged 3 girls. It was the best night of his life.

Now he was going back to the place where he was praised the most. He could not wait to resume his torture on the mudblood and her friends.

He got up and walked to the shower, for some reason he could not stop thinking about Hermione. He started to get undressed.

_"I can not wait to see her face when she sees me."_He looked at himself in the mirror. He had hit the gym a lot, sex also helps with toning.

_"I've seen her staring at me, now that I have gotten taller, and defiantly more attractive. Crushing her this year is going to be easy."_

Draco got into the shower thinking about the upcoming year. He thought about all the Slytherin girls that will be begging at his feet for him to touch them.  
Draco knows his last year is going to be one that he will remember for the rest of his life.

_____________________________________

Draco walked thru platform 9 3/4. he looked around, scoping out the new meat. Since no one caught his eye, he walked to the train.  
As Draco passed from cart to cart looking for an empty seat, when he saw the nicest ass he has ever seen.

"I bet I could make you scream my name before we get to Hogwarts." Draco said smoothly leaning in the doorway.

"In your Dreams ass..." Hermione turned to see Draco leaning in the doorway.

Both their faces turned to shock as they realized who each other was.

_"Oh my Merlin, the mudblood is fucking hot."_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Oh my Merlin, Draco is fucking hot."_

Hermione quickly pulled herself together.

"Asshole get out of here, this booth is taken." She said angrily. Hermione folded her arms over her chest. She noticed Draco still hasn't moved.

"Draco, if you dont get out, Ill curse you till my wand breaks."

"That cant be you Granger, your too hot. What spell are you using?!" He walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders and leaned his head in.

"There is no way thats you in there mud-blood." Hermione's heart beat rapidly. She looked into Draco's eyes and gasped. They were lost, confused, and soft.

"Get off me!"She screamed. He took a step back and looked at his hands in disgust.

"Filthy mudblood! How dare you talk to me in such a manor! By the way, good job slutting yourself up this summer." He stormed out of the booth.

Hermione slid down the wall. She was so close to kissing Draco, her heart could barely handle it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco leaned against the wall outside the booth.

_"I never thought I would be so attracted to a mudblood. Granger at that! She is just so, amazing." _Draco closed his eyes. He was going to have to get with Hermione.

He wanted to kiss her. He almost had but she opened her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these Characters.**

**Hey guys sorry for the long delay but I have been really busy and stressed these past weeks. I also retouched chapters 1 2 and 3 as an apology. I love you guys!**

**Chapter 4**

Draco looked out the window deep in thought. He couldn't keep his mind off of Hermione. He wanted to shove the fact that she didn't get the Head Girl into her face.

Draco realized that she was some what immune to his charm and sex appeal. This aggravated him deeply, even the teachers somtimes caught themselves staring at him. As creepy as it was for him, he used it to his advantage.

His father's voice echoed in his head every time he would think of Hermione. He could almost feel the punch that would be delivered to him from his loving father if he found out his only son was thinking about a Mudblood.

Draco tried to block Hermione out of his mind by reading the duties he was entitled to being the head of the Slytherin house. He has to deal with all of the stupid first years for the entire year. Asking him where this is where that is. He just wanted the Head roll so he could be out all hours of the night. Sighing, Draco put on his robes and prepared to leave the train to enter Hogwarts.

This year was going to be a long one for Draco, he did not like the fact that a Mudblood has grabbed a hold of his groin, and, as much as he wanted to deny it, his heart.

****************

Hermione dragged her trunk to the carriage that waited for her. She had kindly denied the many offers of the boys, and one very butch girl, to carry her trunk.

She walked ahead of Ron and Harry, who chatted on and on about Quidditch, something how their insane skills overpowered any other house. Sometimes she wondered if she would regret cursing them for one game, to humble them. She laughed out loud of that idea. Ron and Harry looked at her, they haven't seen her smile like that. Well, at least now with her new look. They both stopped in their tracks and stared. She turned to look at them. The wind tossed her hair around her face. The setting sun was just behind her illumiating her. While she was looking at them still laughing, something white caught her eye. She looked over at Draco who was also in her smile educed daze. His big silver eyes were locked on her face, she turned blushing. Not even in the states had a boy looked at her like that.

She stepped up into the carriage Luna and Neville, who were already settled in, looked at her in shock. Neville let go of Luna's hand and stood up.

"Blimey Hermione! You look brilliant! I have never seen anyone so beautiful before." He gasped.

"He is right, you look part Veela Hermione." Luna said in her airy voice.

"Thank you, I got some help over the summer." She whispered.

She sat down and looked out of the door, the boys were still standing there.

'_They are going to miss the carriages…_' She looked back at them, they were fighting over who was going to sit next to her. _'_ah_ well, if they are going to stand there and fight like buffoons, so be it.'_ She giggled when the carriages started moving. She couldn't help but puff out her chest in pride. Neville's eyes got bigger at that exact moment. Luna was too busy reading _The Quibbler _to notice.

At dinner after the sortting and news for the year, Hermione hadn't noticed Harry and Ron trying to rip her a new one about letting them stand there like idiots.

"Hermione. _Her-mi-o-ne!_ Bloody hell Hermione WAKE UP!" Ron yelled.

Hermione jumped.

"What the hell Ronald! I wasn't even sleeping! I was thinking."

"Dreaming about what? How else you can make me and Ron look like idiots!" Harry said angrily.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Hermione cooed, batting her eyes. "I thought you were right behind me." She leaned towards Ron and whispered in his ear "Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Hermione looked over at Ginny who was giggling. Hermione flicked her head towards Harry and flicked her hair. Ginny understood immediately and smiled.

Ron was breathing heavily and Harry was busy starring Ginny down when Dumbledore stated it was time to retire for the night. Ron stood up awkwardly, he was never more appreciative of the baggy robs they were forced to wear. Harry shook himself and got up and followed Ron.

Back in the Gryffindor towers, Ginny and Hermione were giggling continuously on how Harry and Ron were so easily distracted. Ginny had noticed the way Harry looked at her when she would flip her hair, like Hermione said.

"I was leaning over the table to get a spoon! I flipped my hair like you said, and Harry! Oh Merlin, I thought his eyes were going to fall out of his head! He dropped his spoon and didn't even realize it!" Ginny was gasping. Hermione's face was bright red and tears were streaming down her face.

"I, I told you it would work! I did the same thing to Ron before! Only he excused himself, he, he said he needed a shower!" Hermione burst into giggles.

Even though it was her brother, Ginny couldn't be disgusted. It was too funny. The girls whispered on and on about how they were torturing the poor boys. Eventually they decided it was time to be responsible and sleep. Hermione had didn't have a morning class, but she did want to wake up early so she could get ready.

*********************************************

_Draco was lying on his bed when a knock came to his door. _

'_What now? Its almost 11. Who the hell is it?"_

_Draco swung his legs over the side of his bed and shuffled his way to the door. Even though he was only wearing a silver pair of silk boxers, he opened the door. The Slytherin house was used to his lack of clothing at night. No one ever complained, and those that did, got a nasty hex put upon them by one of the girls sneaking peeks at him._

_Draco felt his eyes grow when he realized who was standing on the other side of the door._

"_Hermione?! How the hell did you get in here?"_

_Hermione just smirked and opened her robe. She was wearing a very thinly laced bra and matching panties. She put one hand on his chest and pushed him back inside. She locked the door and whispered a silencing spell. Then she shook off her robes and turned around. Draco was speechless, Hermione Granger is going to shagg him on the first night back to Hogwarts. _

"_Don't worry Draco, you might think everything that comes out of my mouth is bad, but I can work wonders with it." Hermione said airily. She climbed on top of him and started kissing him. Draco couldn't help but kiss her back, she was so damn delicious. Hermione broke the kiss and started to kiss down his neck, chest and stomach. She stopped at the edge of his boxers and smiled. _

"_Do you want this Draco?" She teased, dragging her finger along the edge of his boxers._

"_Yes." Draco gasped._

"_Say my name, and I will."_

"_Hermione, please."_

_She smiled and started to pull down his boxers, but stopped abruptly._

"_What did you call me?!" She said, sounding remarkably like Goyle._

"_What?" He said confused._

"_Wake up Draco! Your going to be late for breakfast!"_

Draco opened his eyes to see a very round face. He jumped back in surprise.

"Why did you say Granger's name? By the sounds of it, you weren't cursing the stupid bitch. Don't tell me that you, Draco Malfoy, was dreaming about a Mudblood!"

"Bugger off Goyle! Don't you breath a word of this or I'll tell that Weasley girl about the time I walked in on you in the loo holding her picture!"

Goyle opened his mouth to say something, but turned and stormed off. Draco threw himself back down onto his bed.

'_That damn Mudblood is going to ruin me.'_


End file.
